Forgotten Speed
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: HYDRA has a new assasain, who could prove to be even more dangerous than The Winter Soldier
1. Quickshot

Hey guys, Dragonis here with a new story that does exist in the same universe as my other 3 Avengers stories. I will probably release a timeline on my YouTube channel at some point. To get there, Google Dragonis Prime, and you should find it. This is the point in my Author's Note where I'm going to credit the creator of this idea and the figurative mother of this story, Avengerslover624. Thanks for fueling this story

I say we get going with this new Avengers Fanfiction, Forgotten Speed.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff awoke in his cell, his head still hurting from when he saved... what was that man's name again? It didn't matter, he just wanted to know where he was, and why he was there. He struggled to think back to before he was captured, but couldn't. He remebered a man with a bow protecting a child from a hail of bullets, and him stepping in front. he heard a creak come from outside his room, and looked over to the door, where 6 armoured men and 4 scientists entered the room. Pietro stood up and began to walktowards them, when he felt a tingly sensation in his side. One of the guards shot him with an electrocuting dart, and Pietro fell unconcious.

* * *

Pietro awoke in a chair, strapped down, as two scientists put a gag in his mouth, and began to shave off his silver hair. he tried to struggle, but the straps held him down and the gag prevented him from protesting.

"Do not protest. Our assasain, you will will not need hair, as it will merely get in the way of your swift judgement

Once his head had a full buzzcut, they lowered a helmet like object down onto him. They locked it into place, and walked over to their computer. They typed in a code, and the helmet began to crackle with electricity. Pietro would have screamed out in pain if not for the gag, for inside, he was in agony. The pain continued, and continued until it finally stopped, but after it stopped, Pietro fell back once again into unconciousness.

* * *

A masked man clad in dark grey and navy blue stood on the roof of a building in Washington DC, looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. It was aimed at the American Vice President, who was exiting the White House. The sniper pulled the trigger, and after seeing the splotch of red and the target fall to the ground dead, everything went into a frenzy. People began dialing 9-11, the Secret Service tried to save the dying man, but it was hopeless. the Vice President bled out, and when the sniper saw this, he sped off at inhuman speeds. He continued to run until he entered an abandoned building, where he slowed down, then stopped. He relinquished his weapons to an armoured gaurd, and removed his mask. He sat down in the chair, and Dr. List entered.

"Mission report, Quickshot." the doctor said

"Target was terminated, sir. One shot was fired. I was not seen" Quickshot responded

"Good. Are you ready for another assignment?" Dr. List asked

"Yes, sir." The assasain said

"There is a man who has been causing problems for us. His name is Glen Talbot. I want confirmed terminaion in 24 hours. He is in Ohio currently. Go." Dr. List said

* * *

In the words of the Marvel misinformation team: Dang it, HYDRA.

If you like this, you have Avengerslover624 to thank for the idea. Leave a fav, follow, or review, and remember to tune in next time!


	2. Assassin vs Assassin

Hey guys, Dragonis here with more Forgotten Speed. I'm hyped that response so far has been good, so I thought I would get back to work on the latest story in the Dragonis Prime Marvel Continuity!

* * *

Quickshot was standing on a building, aiming at Glen Talbot. He pulled the trigger, and the man fell dead

"Quickshot." Dr. List said over his comms

"Yes, sir?" Quickshot replied

"I wanted Matt Murdock attacked, but leaving a playing card with a bull's eye on it to frame Kingpin was genius.

"Thank you sir." The assassin replied

* * *

Bucky was peering over files on the assasaination of the Vice President, and the attempt on Matt Murdock while he, Daisy, Ultron and Sydney were flying to Wakanda to speak with King T'challa about Bullseye's Wakandan contact. He froze when he came to a security camera freeze frame that showed an assasain wearing a uniforn like his, except dark grey and navy blue. Bucky compared this image with one of the Matt Murdock attempted assasain, and they were the same.

"Bloody..." he whispered, before running to the cockpit where the rest of the team was.

"James, what is it?" Daisy asked

"We're going to Wakanda for no reason." he replied

"What?" Sydney asked

"Bullseye was never at the Matt Murdock attempted attack scene, because he was framed by the killer of the Vice President." the super soldier said

"Who killed the Vice President?" Daisy asked

"I don't know." Bucky replied

"Son of a glitch..." Ultron said

"What is it, Ultron?" Sydney asked

"Glenn Talbot is dead. Shot through the heart by a sniper. I have pictures of the killer that look just like the other 2 incidents." the robot replied

* * *

Quickshot was sitting in the chair again, waiting for Dr. List to give him his next assignment. He looked up when the scientists entered.

"What is my assignment?" Quickshot asked

"Pepper Potts. I want her dead." Dr, List said

"Yes, sir." Quickshot said.

* * *

Bucky and the rest of the Avengers, including Pepper, were sitting around a table eating lunch and discussing the assassin. Bucky looked out of the corner of his eye, saw a sniper rifle pointed at Pepper, and grabbed the closest weapon he could find. He hurled the hammer at the sniper, who was hit by it. Everyone else in the room was shocked by the fact that lift Mjolnir, and more shocked that Daisy constructed a bridge out of glass fragments for Bucky to chase after the assassin.

"I'm going after him." Bucky said. Steve threw Bucky two pistols and an assault rifle, followed by a knife.

"Good luck, Bucky." With that, the ex-HYDRA agent gave chase. He began firing at the running sniper, who returned fire. Bucky deployed his faceplate from his Stark Tech ear pieces, and swung onto a lower part of the building his target was running across. The superhero closed his eyes, and let the The Winter Soldier side of him take over. He planted his metal arm into the side of the building, and sprung up. He opened fire on the escaping sniper with the assault rifle, and hit him in the left thigh. The Winter Soldier drew his knife, and charged at the wounded Quickshot. Quickshot also drew a knife, and the two began to clash

 _Kill!_ The Winter Soldier thought

 _No. Disable._ Bucky countered

The Winter Soldier resumed fighting Quickshot, who was easily an equal combatant. The Winter Soldier slashed, Quickshot dodged. Quickshot punched, The Winter Soldier blocked. The Avenger's assassin drew his assault rifle again, and fired 10 rounds into Quickshot's abdoman. The Winter Soldier settled back, and let Bucky take control. Bucky turned his eyes slightly to see Vision flying while carrying Clint, and Wanda levitating towards him.

"What does HYDRA want?" Clint asked with bow drawn

"You won't see it coming" Quickshot said before speeding off. Wanda heard the voice that came out of the assasain's mouth, and fainted

* * *

Ok, Quickshot vs Winter Soldier was going to be a fight to see. Yes, I based the Winter Soldier and Bucky's bipolar thing off Hulk/Bruce Banner. Anyways, leave a fav, follow, review, and tune in next time! Thanks to Avengerslover624 for the idea for Forgotten Speed!


	3. Death To All Who Oppose HYDRA

Hey guys, Dragonis here with more Forgotten Speed! You wanted it, so here it is! Remember to thank Avengerslover624 for helping me create this. The Chapter is a CRAZY one! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Quickshot was enraged that the Winter Soldier had stopped him from killing Pepper Potts, but he was now perched on another roof near the tower, aiming at a young woman while she was taking a bath after a long day. He pulled the trigger and smirked as the bullet made the water turn a dulled down red when it struck its mark. He chuckled at the scream of terror the target made as she slumped back in her bathtub.

* * *

Ultron, Tony, Pepper and Bucky were running towards Sydney's room after they heard her scream. Ultron smashed down the door and looked around, terrified he couldn't find her.

"Sydney?" the robot yelled in fear

"Bath...room..." the wounded voice replied. Ultron bashed through the door, and was horrified to see Sydney bleeding in the bathtub and stuggling to stay alive. She fell unconcious at the same moment Ultron got a sight on Quickshot.

"Save her. I need to go kill that son of a fragger again." Ultron said as he flew out the window and began to chase Quickshot. The robot activated his missile array and shot 15 shells at the assassin. He then began firing concussion blasts at Quickshot, which made him stumble. Ultron took advantage of the stumble, and grabbed Quickshot by the back of his tactical vest, before slamming him face first into the ground three times before smashing him once more. The enraged Ultron then held the HYDRA soldier down before pummeling him six times with rocket powered punches of fury in the face. Ultron then stood up, activated an arm mounted chain gun, and fired one hundred rounds in assorted places all over Quickshot. The robot finally placed his foot on Quickshot's chest and prepared his thrusters, causing Quickshot's chest to sear at the heat of the repulsor technology.

"You leave the woman I love on the brink of death? I leave you at its door then as well." Ultron said before returning to the tower.

* * *

"There is more than one way to assassinate, Quickshot." Dr. List said

"I know that now sir." Quickshot replied

"Margeret Carter is the reason SHIELD exists. She also caused problems for HYDRA in the past. Poison her." The HYDRA scientist said with a smirk. Quickshot then took off, ready to kill his next target.

* * *

Ultron landed on the Helipad and walked inside the tower. He rushed to the medical bay hoping that Sydney would survive. He walked in to see Sydney's eyes open while Bruce and Tony ran diagnostics off to the side.

"You're alive." Ultron said

"You're Ultron." Sydney said with a weak laugh

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pissed at HYDRA." Tony piped up

"Shall the Avengers assemble?" Ultron asked

"Suit up." Bruce said

* * *

Cap put on his star spangled uniform and grabbed his shield and helmet. Widow checked her batons for charge, and holsted her pistols. Bucky placed half a dozen daggers inside his vest, flipped his pistols into place on his hips, sheathed his sniper rifle onto his back, spun his metal arm twice, and deployed his face plate. Hawkeye loaded up with plenty of arrows, along with a piston before grabbing his beloved bow.

Off to the left of them, more Avengers were armouring up. Sam spred his wings and activated his HUD. Rhodes did a weapons check, then flipped his mask down. Tony booted up the Mark 46 and powered up the Iron Legion. Pepper engaged her new armour, the Mark 47, or the Rescue Armour, as she called it. Ultron uploaded himself into his newest bodies, the Mark 48 Extremis, Mark 49 Pyromancer, Mark 50 Detroit Steel, and the Mark 51 Ultronus. Sydney grasped a light blue sphere, which liquified and became a suit.

"Mark 52 Armour aka Symbiosis online" The suit's AI, J.U.L.I.A., said

The Hulkbuster slammed his fists together and locked his armour in. Ant-Man and Wasp did a test on their suits, and Dr. Strange, Vision, and Wanda began to charge their powers. Thor summoned Mjolnir, and Red Skull created a portal to HYDRA's last fortress

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America called out as the team jumped through the portal and engaged HYDRA

* * *

Two HYDRA agents were standing around guarding the entrance to the fortress when a portal open and the Avengers jumped through.

"I had only 1 day left till retirement." The one guard said

* * *

Captain America threw his shield at one of two HYDRA guards protecting the entrance. Bucky and Cap went back to back, and began to fight their lifelong foes.

"There are so many of them!" Sydney yelled over gun fire

"They just keep coming!" Black Widow yelled. Just as a rocket shell fired at her, Red Skull teleported it away.

"You're welcome!" Red Skull said with a smirk.

"Keep fighting!" Cap yelled

"Don't worry, Steve, I got this! Flame on!" Ultron yelled as he fired Pyromancer's Molotov bombs at a group of HYDRA soldiers. Iron Man, Rescue and Symbiosis also fired rockets at the soldiers, and Hulkbuster let loose with a Pentablast Repuslor Bolt.

"Shall we get inside?" Dr. Strange asked

To all the Avengers' surprise, the gate opened and 2 HYDRA Power Armours stepped out.

"Uh... Big Guys?" Sydney asked the Hulk and Hulkbuster.

"Right." The Hulkbuster responded. To the horror of every hero there, the power of the two strongers Avengers were useless against the HYDRA Armour. Vision fired a full charge blast from The Mind Gem, but it proved futile. Ultron had his Legion attack with all weapons and no holding back, but there was not even a scratch on the Power Armours.

"We're screwed." Ultron said before a dragon's roar was heard above them. Ultron turned to see a 20 foot tall dragon land and breath fire at the HYDRA Power Armours. It then lunged and ripped the arm of one and bludgeoned it with its own arm until it was a smoking and sparking wreck. The dragon then tore the other armour in half lengthwise.

"Someone please pipe up that that dragon is with us!" Wanda yelled. The dragon screeched at the Avengers before taking flight back to the Tower.

"Let's take down this fortress." Pepper said

* * *

Peggy was asleep when Quickshot sneaked into her room undetected. He put Polonium into her glass of water before speeding out again. Peggy awoke just after he left and took a drink of her water. The moment she swallowed, she dropped the cup and went limp. The heart monitor next to her flatlined

* * *

I'm sorry.


	4. Avengers VS X-Men

Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! I'm back after a rather long hiatus, and I promise more chapters for my Avengers Universe will come. I got busy with school projects, then YouTube stuff took over my life, then mid-terms rolled around, and to top it off, I have had a panic attack and an almost panic attack since I last wrote. My life is down right messed up, so I decided to get back to doing what I love. Thanks for sticking around!

* * *

Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Hank Pym carried Peggy's casket to the front of the church. After setting it down and saluting, the four walked to their seats. The Avengers were sitting near the front, with all their members visibly sad. Red Skull was not wearing the flesh coloured mask he usually wore in public, as a sign of respect for the woman who had forgiven him for what he had done. Bruce had his arm around a crying Sharon, and Bucky held Daisy's hand as support. Steve was showing a rare moment of emotion, with red eyes and his locket containing a picture of Peggy in his hand. Elizabeth normally looked around new places with wonder and awe, but had felt the sadness in the area and was noticeably less energetic. Even Vision and Ultron somehow had shed tears of sadness at the loss of SHIELD's founder, and the one who had been the start of them all.

* * *

Quickshot was loading up his sniper rifle and put on his mask when Dr. List entered.

"Your latest target is Warren Worthington III. He his a mutant, and resident of Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Kill him and anyone in you way." The HYDRA doctor said

* * *

Bucky was shooting at a target in the training room, letting off steam from the funeral when Daisy came in.

"James, there's an issue. The ATCU is in pursuit of another Inhuman." She said

"What are the Inhuman's powers?" Bucky replied

"Enhanced strength and endurance, but she's deaf and blind." Daisy replied

"Blind is easy to figure out, but deaf?" Bucky inquired

"The ATCU fired off a sonic weapon that Ross developed to stop the Hulk. The Inhuman appeared to hear nothing." Daisy said

"Ok. FRIDAY, prep the Quinjet." The Winter Soldier said to the AI

"Already done, Sergeant Barnes." FRIDAY said

* * *

Quickshot aimed his sniper rifle at his target, but found the target was talking to a woman with pinkish-purple hair, so the sniper simply shot her in the shoulder first before killing Worthington. He was about to speed off when he caught a glimpse at the woman and robot from when he fought the other assassin speaking to a man with grey hair and a white uniform on. He couldn't shake the feeling that he may have known them, but simply sped off to report the success to HYDRA.

* * *

Magneto was speaking with Wanda and Vision, who he had just recently learned of his connection to as his wife had stolen away both Wanda and Pietro before he knew of them. He watched in terror as a bullet passed through Psylocke to get to Warren, and killed the both of them.

"Who fired that bullet?" Magneto asked frantically of his daughter and son in law

"Pietro." Vision said

"WHAT!?" The enraged mutant said as he began to pull Vision apart. Wanda blasted her father back before he could kill her husband.

"Schmitt, we need the Avengers!" Vision said into his earpiece as a portal opened and the Avengers came through, sans Bucky and Daisy. Cap blocked a shot from Cyclops, and Widow fired a round at Storm.

"Don't you know who I am?" Juggernaut asked Hulk

"HULK SMASH CAN HEAD!" Hulk replied

The two giant combatants charged at each other, while Ultron and Colossus clashed.

"You're strong, for a mutant." Ultron said before firing a blast at the metallic man

"You are weak for robot!" Colossus replied

Iron Man fired a rocket at Magneto, who deflected it with his powers

"Huh. That's new. FRIDAY, deploy the Mark 53 Polaris." Tony said as a new suit flew to him.

"To me, my X-Men!" Cyclops yelled

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America responded

* * *

Quickshot reported to Dr. List, telling him of how he had started a war between the Avengers and the X-Men


End file.
